


Яд

by Riakon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Яд - это то, что разделяет нас. Яд -  это то, что делает нас едиными.





	Яд

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех кто не пьет – на голодный желудок вино ударяет в голову сильнее. Весьма. Проверено опытом.

— Так чего вы от меня хотели, юноша? — поднял черную бровь маршал Талига, гладя на мнущегося у двери оруженосца, который вертел в руках кубок с вином.

— М...- замялся Ричард, переступая с ноги на ногу, всем видом показывая то, что он никак не может решиться, и избавиться от неловкости. — Монсеньор... 

Дикон снова повернул кубок с вином, который Рокэ приказал ему налить, и нечаянно расплескал часть содержимого на темно-красный ковер. Алва словно и не заметил этого досадного инцидента, и поэтому даже бровью не повел, дожидаясь пока Окделл разродится просьбой. Зато Дик заметил темное пятно, расползающееся на ковре и пришел в ужас, и чтобы замять инцидент выдохнул; на одном вдохе выпил содержимое бокала.

Мир пошатнулся. И оруженосец Алвы пошатнулся тоже.

— М-м-мон...се-сень-ор.. — пролепетал Ричард, чувствуя, что в голове разливается приятная пустота, и все тревоги, страхи, и благоразумие вместе с ними, испаряются в градусах вина. Бесстрашие оказалось весьма кстати, и, поднабрав в легкие воздуха, Окделл выпалил на одной ноте: — Убейте меня, пожалуйста!

Лишь чуть расширившиеся уголки глаз выдавали удивление Ворона. Секунду спустя Рокэ внимательно посмотрел на своего оруженосца, и насмешливо спросил:

— Вы снова напридумывали себе всяких глупостей, юноша?

Тот потупил глаза, но уже через мгновенье снова их поднял вверх, смотря с вызовом на своего главного врага.

— Пожалуйста, — он смотрел прямо. Голова приятно кружилась, и взгляд не мог зацепиться за что-то одно, перескакивая с глаз Рокэ на губы, с них на руки, а оттуда снова на глаза. И оруженосец выпрямлялся, глядя в бездонные глаза маршала Талига. — Прошу вас.

— Значит, объяснять причину вы не собираетесь? — Усмехнулся Алва, и указал на бутыль, стоящую неподалеку. — Тогда выпейте ещё, для храбрости. И мне вина налейте.

Не имея возможности не подчиниться прямому приказу, Окделл с неохотой шагнул к столу, и едва не упал, но вовремя выпрямился и снова шагнул, дотянувшись до неё дрожащими пальцами. Второй кубок наполнился до краёв, с горкой, и красные, тяжелые капли стекли по трясущимся пальцам, а вино потекло ниже, снова теряясь в плотном ворсе ковра. 

— Эй, юноша! — Рокэ чуть повысил голос, и Дик, словно пришел в себя. Он потянулся за вторым кубком, и вот уже взялся за него и поднял вторую руку, чтобы налить, как бутыль выскользнула из пальцев. Словно кровь на красном ковре потекло вино. 

Оруженосец стоял и смотрел огромными глазами на капли вина на своих пальцах, заворожено провожая их взглядом.

-Юноша. — Привлек к себе внимание Маршал, и Ричард испуганно на него посмотрел. — Скажите, зачем вам так срочно понадобилось умирать?

— Потому... — Дик нахмурил светлые брови, словно пытаясь вспомнить, что же являлось причиной, — Потому что... — Кубок снова подставлял свои гравированные бока под руку, помогая сосредоточится. — Потому что мне, человеку Чести, это не пристало...

— Чего же вы такое делаете, или хотите делать, что невозможно для такого любящего традиции молодого юноши, как вы? — в голосе Ворона был яд. Самый настоящий. Красными капельками собирающийся где-то в подсознании, и каждым своим «кап» разбивающий существующую реальность.

— Эм... Я... — Дикон опустил взгляд вниз, стараясь не смотреть туда, где мир может двигаться так же, как шатается его сознание, и вспомнил о том, что держит в руках кубок. Взгляд словно провалился куда-то вовнутрь, за кубок. Провалился, и там и остался, зацепившись острыми краями за кровь, разлитую в кубке.

— Ну, говорите же, юноша... — усмешка, которая скользнула по губам Ворона, словно последний закатный луч солнца, отразилась в сознании как в вине, и заставила вспомнить, чего же ещё не хватает оруженосцу. Бесстрашия. Но ведь можно добыть его в вине, ведь так?

Вино легко скользнуло по горлу, обжигая, как казалось, до самого сердца, и оставаясь летним жаром где-то внутри. Опустевший кубок как-то разом выпал из ослабевших пальцев, и покатился по испачканному вином полу. По ковру, на котором не было видно ни крови, ни вина. Красное властвовало.

Мир дрогнул. Дикон тоже вздрогнул, и взглянув в синь глаз своего Маршала, выпалил, сформулировав, наконец, предложение:

— Рыцарю Чести не пристало хотеть врага!

— И ваш враг... — усмехнулся Рокэ.

— Вы! — с вызовом бросил пьяный Ричард. 

— Скажите, юноша... — начал Алва, и Дик насторожился — каждый раз, когда речь заходила в подобном тоне ничего хорошего дальше не следовало. И Окделл, конечно же, боялся этих нот в голосе, поэтому предпочел не дослушивать.

— Да! Да я хочу вас! Почему? Почему вы не можете даровать мне смерть? Или вам лень делать это для тех, кто сам этого хочет? Да! Я хочу вас, и даже не знаю почему... — распалялся оруженосец, и, не заметив, как подуставший от этого крика Алва, встал и подошел к нему вплотную. Едва он вздохнул, чтоб продолжить, глядя прямо в аквамариновые глаза, как маршал впился в его губы поцелуем.

Шум прекратился, и серые глаза закрылись в наслаждении, позволяя сознанию окончательно раствориться в вине, в руках, прижимающих плотно и тесно, в жаре губ и дыхания. Язык скользил то по нижней губе, то по верхней, пробираясь вовнутрь, и Дикон понял, что пропал. Больше нет его, Ричарда Окделла, мстящего за своего отца. Есть лишь оруженосец Дик, который готов верить тому, кто привык играть с человеческими судьбами и душами так, как душе будет угодно. Дик, готовый служить своему эру.

Мечты сбываются — в это хотелось верить мужчине, с умом мальчишки, отдавая себя всего тому, кого он хотел, в чьем присутствии всегда заикался, и не мог сделать ничего правильно. Он не умел держать чувства при себе, поэтому жарко стонал, когда его повалили на кровать; он предоставил свое тело одному рациональному Маршалу. Он вскрикивал, когда длинные пальцы его эра проникали вовнутрь, и когда после, Алва входил в него. Он захлебывался стонами счастья и восторга, чувствуя, как в нем движется плоть Рокэ, ловя его губы своими, наслаждаясь прикосновениями длинных волос к своему животу и плечам.

Внутри растекался яд, который говорил сквозь тяжелое дыхание о том, что сказки кончаются, но Ричард не хотел верить. Нет. Только не тогда, когда он видит, как кровь из прокушенной Рокэ губы падает на тяжелые, красные простыни. Только не тогда, когда он поднимает бедра выше, чтобы встретить каждый толчок еще глубже. Только не тогда, когда он притягивает к себе своего эра. И даже не тогда, когда он кончает с сиплым вздохом, сжимаясь так, что Алва кончает следом.

Яд не подчиняет разум Ричарда даже тогда, когда он снова слышит насмешливый голос своего эра, задающего вопрос; но ответить Дикон уже не может, потому что спит:

— Скажите мне, юноша, так, когда вы в последний раз ели?


End file.
